Jawowé
thumb|leftJawové jsou malí humanoidi z pouštní planety Tatooine. Pod jejich hábitem je vyzáblé tělíčko a jejich tváře jsou zploštělé se svítivýma žlutýma očima. Jawové jsou také silní smraďochové díky tekutině, kterou potírají hábity, aby hábity zadržely pot. Pomocí zápachu se také dorozumívají. Jawové si staví oázy v poušti, kde povětšinou žijí, pokud nejsou ve svém pojízdném Sandsclaweru. A jak se tito trpaslíci dostali na svět? Říká se, že se vyvinuly z hlodavců žijicích na Tatooine. Později jim ale jejich studny v jejich pouštních oázách začaly vysychat, a aby vydrželi nápor dvou Tatooinských sluncí, začali nosit dlouhé hnědé hábity. Později se z nich stali obchodníci a sběratelé rozbitých droidů, které opravovali a posléze prodávali v obchodě. Když většina kmenů jezdí a prodává roboty, menší část zůstává doma, aby chránili šamanku před případnými útoky. Útoky vedou hlavně tuskenové, kteří si chtějí jen přivlastnit Jawovské poklady a vodu. Když nepřítel prorazí obranu, všichni Jawové se semknou kolem paláce a brání šamanku, která stojí v čele kmene, dokud nezemřou. Jejich zbraněmi se stane cokoli, co najdou v poušti, od blasteru počínaje nějakou kovou tyčí konče. Sami si ale také dokážou zbraně postavit. Příkladem toho jsou Jawovské kopí a meče, které ale vydrží málo. Také vyvynuli ochromovací intové pušky. Výskyt v epizodách thumb|234px|Shromáždění Výskyt Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Darth Bane: Rule of Two (jen zmínka) "Survivors" - Star Wars Tales 13 "Urchins" - Star Wars Tales 14 Podracing Tales Episode I: Anakin Skywalker Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace / comic Episode I: Queen Amidala Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½ Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles Star Wars Republic: Outlander Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Nomad "Bad Business" - Star Wars Tales 8 Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End Starfighter: Crossbones (objevuje se v hologramu) Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones / novel / comic Boba Fett: Crossfire (Mentioned only) Boba Fett: Maze of Deception Boba Fett: Hunted "Paarty On!" "Spy Girls" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 7 "The Package" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 3 "It Takes a Thief" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 6 "No Way Out" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 9 Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines (jen zmínka) Star Wars Republic: Show of Force Star Wars: General Grievous Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 21" Star Wars: The Clone Wars film / novel Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Dooku Captured" The Clone Wars: Invitation Only Boba Fett: A New Threat "The Order of Outcasts" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 5 Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties "Mist Encounter" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 7 (jen zmínka) Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader (jen zmínka) Echoes of the Jedi on Wizards.com (article) (objevuje se hologramu) Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight (jen zmínka) Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows (jen zmínka) The Last One Standing (Mentioned only) The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission (jen zmínka) Adventure in Beggar's Canyon Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Star Wars: Empire at War Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Star Wars: Droids - "The Pirates of Tarnoonga" (jen zmínka) Star Wars: Droidworks "Out of the Cradle" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 2 "When the Domino Falls" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 3 (jen zmínka) Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal "Number Two in the Galaxy" - Star Wars Tales 18 "Nerf Herder" - Star Wars Tales 7 (Mentioned only) "Outbid But Never Outgunned" - Star Wars Tales 7 (jen zmínka) "Wanderer of Worlds" - Star Wars Galaxy 9 (jen zmínka) "The Last Hand" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 13 (jen zmínka) "The Hovel on Terk Street" - Star Wars Tales 6 Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika Luke's Fate A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale webstrip The Force Unleashed novel / The Force Unleashed video game Star Wars Empire: Darklighter X-wing Rogue Squadron ½ Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice Death Star (Mentioned only) Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope novel (poprvé se objevují) Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Star Wars 1 R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale Oh!! Jawajawa Star Wars 17: Crucible (objevuje se ve vzpomínkách) Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap (objevuje se v hologramu) Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan (jen zmínka) The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot "Spare Parts" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 11 "No Disintegrations, Please" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 14 (jen zmínka) Droid Trouble The Return of Ben Kenobi (jen zmínka) "Sand Blasted" - Star Wars Tales 4 Star Wars: Battlefront Star Wars: Battlefront II Star Wars 3-D Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders (jen zmínka) Tatooine Sojourn "Stop That Jawa!" - Star Wars Tales 2 "Lady Luck" - Star Wars Tales 3 Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express Star Wars Galaxies – An Empire Divided Planet of Kadril (jen zmínka) Camie's Story (jen zmínka) A New Beginning Shadows of the Empire comic Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom Star Wars: Demolition "Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc" - Star Wars Tales 6 A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands The Ordeal of Boba Fett The Jabba Tape "Three Against the Galaxy" - Star Wars Tales 3 Star Wars 90: The Choice Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand (jen zmínka) X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair The Glove of Darth Vader (jen zmínka) Zorba the Hutt's Revenge Prophets of the Dark Side (jen zmínka) Tatooine Ghost Dark Force Rising (jen zmínka) The Last Command / comic X-wing: Isard's Revenge (jen zmínka) Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood Children of the Jedi Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy The New Rebellion Star Wars: Union Junior Jedi Knights: Promises Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade (jen zmínka) Dark Tide II: Ruin Edge of Victory II: Rebirth (jako socha) Millennium Falcon (jen zmínka) Star Wars Legacy: Ghosts (jen zmínka) Star Wars Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2